Tsubasa's doppelganger
by mysterypink98
Summary: Tsubasa meets something worse than a zombie Rei or a rouge Infershian: a doppelganger who behaves the exact opposite of him. After some misunderstandings, reunions and a few words of advice, Tsubasa decides to change for the better. Magiranger x Go-Busters. A story dedicated to the question of "What if Tsubasa and Jin met?"


Tsubasa's doppelganger

The sun was setting in the distance, with bright orange rays reflecting onto the tall, glass skyscrapers that towered over most of the buildings. People were all heading home after a long day at work or school, spilling out from buildings and subway stations.

It was an ordinary evening for Tsubasa Ozu, second youngest son of the Ozu family, boxer and part-time alchemist, as well as being Magi Yellow of the Magirangers. He had just finished his training for the upcoming match that would qualify him for the finals that were being held the following day, and bought groceries for his mother, Miyuki, on his way back home.

"Kaa-san is cooking chicken curry for us tonight. Perhaps that's her way of encouraging me for tomorrow's match," Tsubasa thought to himself as he walked down the narrow street leading back home. "Kaa-san is the best." Tsubasa smiled to himself at the thought of that.

However, little did he think that he would encounter the worst thing that was besides rouge Infershians or a zombie Rei: A doppelganger.

Tsubasa, who realised that it was getting late, started to run. At one point, just about when he was about to turn to a corner, a man who was staring at his hand phone suddenly walked out from that corner, just a few inches away from Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, who was running so fast, could not stop in time when he saw the man and…bang! Tsubasa collided with that man and both of them tumbled backwards. Tsubasa's bag of groceries slipped out of his hand and all of the contents spilled out, and the man's hand phone dropped onto the edge of the road curb.

Tsubasa recovered quickly from the tumble and was unhurt. He picked himself up and proceeded to pick up the fallen groceries.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Tsubasa angrily snapped at the man as he picked up the groceries. "Why were you using your hand phone while you were walking? Do you know how dangerous it is if you do that?!"

"I'm sorry, but my friend had text me a message asking which restaurant we were going to eat at later. I just I had to reply to him," the man said in a very feminine, whiny tone as he picked up the fallen hand phone (which appeared to be miraculously undamaged) and continued to fiddle around with it. The man wore a white jacket with hints of gold here and there, a pair of ripped jeans and white sneakers. He also wore a gold chain with a beetle-looking charm on it. The man's head was bent and was staring at his phone, with his long, brown, slightly-curly hair covering his face. (Author's_ comment: Guess who?)_

Tsubasa, astounded and angry by the man's supposed lack of apology, lost his temper and screamed at him, "IS REPLYING YOUR FRIEND'S MESSAGE WHILE YOU ARE WALKING REALLY THAT IMPORTANT?"

"Of course it is important." the man replied nonchalantly as he lifted his head. "He is my-"

The man's face had a rather surprised expression when he lifted his head up. Tsubasa instantly took a glance at the man's face and let out a loud, shocked, "Maji de (For real)?!"

The man had exactly the same face as him, from his rather prominent nose to his pearly white teeth. He also noticed the man had hair that was the same shade of brown and the same length as him, the only difference being that the man's hair was slightly curly at the ends.

The man instantly stood up and pointed a finger at him while exclaiming, "Are you my doppelganger or my body out of hyperspace?"

Tsubasa, who didn't understand the second half of the man's speech, grabbed him by the shirt and angrily said to him, "I don't care if you're my doppelganger or my long, lost twin brother, ok? What I want to know is why must you text your friend at the most inappropriate time and I want you to apologise!"

"Calm down, boy." The man said to Tsubasa in a very suave manner, like as if he was trying to hypnotise him using his silver tongue while doing a dramatic hair flip like Hikaru-sensei. "Don't get too angry. Getting angry over such small matters will make your life…dull."

Tsubasa, clearly not happy, retorted back, "Well, why don't you stop trying to act sexy! I'm not easily swayed by your ways at all! Plus, all of your actions make you look girly!"

The man, suddenly enraged about Tsubasa's comment, exclaimed, "What did you say?!"

He did a backflip and Tsubasa, startled, let go of him. The man landed on his feet 3 inches away from Tsubasa and did a fighting stance.

"Bring it on…" the man growled.

To be continued…


End file.
